Scan-Hog Extraordinaire
by MachineQueen84
Summary: So this girl, Chaotic Codename CannonOfCasually, always has the best scans. Tribe leaders, BattleGear, Mugic, everything. Goods that even the sweatiest players would KILL to get their hands on. Maybe she's just a good player? Think again; she's casual, and on top of that, lazy as all hell. Rumor is her methods might be a little.. Obscene… M for later, OC x Various Monsters
1. Ch 1- For Shame!

**Did I really want this to be my first fic in 5 years? No not really, but god damn it I'm uploading this garbage anyway. Going back and watching Chaotic I realized that Fuck Damn there are some hot monsters here. Couldn't really find any fics taking advantage of that soooooooo Reviews always appreciated!**

Her real name was Mandy, and scan-hog she was indeed.

Before she was invited to join Chaotic for real, she was quite a collector. Collector of anything from old toys to vintage clothes to Halloween decorations. Well, more like an organized hoarder. So when her friends Maxis and Jet (nicknames of course) first introduced her to Chaotic, she HAD to have each card.

Now she couldn't very well go spending all her income on a trading card game, so she thanked her lucky stars when she was one of the few accepted to join Chaotic, the _real deal_ Chaotic. She usually hung out with Jet there, Maxis hadn't joined yet. Only problem was..

" _Keep your voice down!"_ Jet hissed at her in shock, appalled at what Mandy had just suggested, leaning down on the table further as if attempting to hide. A server bot passed without having heard their conversation. The older girl glared at it as it left the food court area, still wary.

"What? What'd I do?" Mandy stared at her friend with a look of confusion and mild disinterest if she HAD done anything.

"You opened your big mouth! I told you not to bring that up in public- In...ever!" Jet now turned her hard glare to the orange haired girl across from her. Jet liked to tease her about it, saying she could smell the dye from a mile away. Mandy's hair was long and _bright_ orange, and she usually wore half of it up in a lazy attempt at making it look like a real style.

"Well, if you had the _shamelessness_ to screw around with a denizen of _Perim,"_ Mandy teased with a tone of mock condescension and a barely suppressed smile, lowering her voice, "then you wouldn't evade talking about it and wouldn't be freaking out in the middle of the food court."

Mandy tilted her head to the few pairs of eyes witnessing her mohawked friend twitch in frustration.

"Fuck- I- Fine," Jet exhaled a quick breath, "but you gotta understand, it was FULLY HEALED Mezzmarr, and I was gonna lose him!" She defended.

Mandy smiled. "Aw, and here I thought you only liked Underworlders~" She teased gently, earning herself a slug on the arm. "But in all seriousness," she winced and rubbed her arm tenderly, leaning in a little, "they'll really do it with humans? Or like, you just happened to get a scan out of it?"

Jet only looked somewhat uncomfortable talking about it now. "Yeah, he seemed fine with it, even kinda curious if I remember. Sounds like something you would do now that I think about it, scan-hog."

Jet flashed Mandy a half smirk, tossing her scanner onto the table to show off the Mezzmarr scan card. He was at 100% health and energy, nothing to sneeze at.

Scan-hog huh? Mandy got an idea. If fooling around with Perimians gets you the best scans, well, a collector's gotta venture out to find her prizes, doesn't she?

Jet must have noticed the look on her face, coupled with the silence, and her jaw dropped a little.

"Oh no no no, don't you do it Amanda Ann, don't you even THINK about it young lady."

"You sound like my mom."

"That's the point. You won't listen to me if I tell you 'Hey, chickita, don't go have sex with 8 foot tall-300 something pound monsters.' …..

"No I'm not."

"You won't go do it or you won't listen to me?"

"J, look into my eyes and tell me; which one do you think I meant?"

The older girl threw her arms in the air and threw her head back. "Alright fine, ya scan-hog! Just," she paused in her exasperation, "be careful alright? I mean hey, it's a good time and all, but that's the real world out there. Your pussy gets shredded, it stays shredded. Lemme know how it goes~!"

Mandy cringed at her vulgar choice of words, watching her saunter off to grab some food. Mandy wasn't particularly hungry right now, but a lazy smile crossed her face when thinking of adding to her collection.

It'd been about a month since she'd really plugged into Chaotic, and she'd been out to Perim about 40 or so times. Sure it was dangerous and she knew that, but it was too much fun and way too rewarding _not_ to go everyday.

Whereas many players went about twice a week, Mandy couldn't get enough of the beautiful world of Perim. And now, she'd stop by home to grab some supplies before heading out for another adventure. Hopefully, this would be a new experience in itself. She really wanted those scans.

She snickered to herself, pulling out her scanner.

"Scan-hog, huh?" she muttered through a smirk, pressing the button at the top and transporting in a flash.

 **Yeah so I just wanted to start this before the inspiration left me. Will update this week :) How was it?**


	2. Ch 2- Lazy Day

**I swear it takes me hours to write short chapters so I apologize. No smut.. yet ;0**

'Whoa... that transport wasn't great..' she thought. They always made her nauseous, and it was no different this time. She exhaled and stumbled back into her bed, collapsing onto it, tempted to just take a nap right now.

Truthfully she took naps in Perim all the time. After a long, laborious, twenty minutes of searching for a new creature, the gentle sun would lull her eyelids closed and she would find a nice shady tree to sleep under. But to make sure she wasn't found and mistaken for a spy, she had to head further into any wooded area rather than nap on the trail, something she wasn't proud of having done before. Let's just say Jet wasn't exactly happy to 'wake up at an ungodly Earth hour to come play Rescue Rangers'. Her exact quote as Mandy recalled.

She gathered her strength to get up and grab some supplies for the road. Nothing special, just some chocolate chip cookies, chocolate pudding cups, a handful of lollipops, and some Capri-Suns. …Okay, she _knew_ her snacking habits weren't very healthy, but at this point she didn't care too much. She was average weight for her age anyway, if not a little under.

She stopped and momentarily wondered if the creatures of Perim ate human food, glancing at the blue bowl of cat kibble she had out for Megatron, her pet Russian Blue. The image of Tangath Toborn eating out of such a thing made her snort and laugh harder than she should have.

Knapsack packed with goodies, and scanner in hand, Mandy threw her hair up in a half hearted high ponytail and hit the top button to transport back to Chaotic.

Once transported, she quickly tapped in the location of the Forest of Life, determined to confine this motion sickness to one trip. She knew she must have looked really stupid to anyone happening to watch the transport center just then.

And somehow, she managed to transport sitting down. She huffed and stood up with great effort, stretching her back and turning to look around her.

Of course, she had to fall ass flat into a cluster of bushes.

"Well, great start to my first scan-a-thon…" she groaned, dusting herself off with a shudder, did Perim have regular bugs? Hm, she never really thought to look.

Mandy cautiously stepped out of the bush and into a clearing. It looked like small oasis, she thought. Beautiful greens and jades, lush with trees, and adorned with pink flowers scattered among shrubs and forest floor. The sky a perfect blue, with just enough clouds to look like a painting.

She shielded her eyes, looking up and smiling at the fortunately temperate weather.

"Rad place for an afternoon nap…" She murmured aloud to herself, "shame I should cover some ground first."

Her mind was still on the safety of her well being and not knowing exactly where she was in this huge forest as she shook out her bedroll and layed it out neatly under a giant tree trunk. The roots coming out of the ground had formed a series of arches and, effectively, a nice shaded spot to hide.

She slung her knapsack to the side and knelt down onto the soft, green grass before rolling onto her bedroll with a satisfied sigh, and before she even thought about why she came here in the first place, she dozed off under the influence of the Perim sun.

 _Rattle, rattle… shk shhk_

Mandy hugged her knapsack closer to her chest, as one might a teddy bear. The tiny goblins trying to take it from her were _not_ getting her fucking Capri-Suns.

Then, realizing it was a dream, she stirred and hugged the bag closer, waking slowly but not bothering to open her eyes.

It's only when the tugging continued that she crinkled her brow and opened her eyes. She was still indeed, clutching her bag, and in place of tiny goblins trying to take it, there was a reptilian biped rifling through it.

Mandy swallowed hard.

 **Ay lmao two days late. Go watch Monster Factory on YouTube please it's really great you won't regret it. Third chapter will be done by the end of the week ;0 Maybe next Monday if I'm being honest here..**


End file.
